


玻璃花房

by Heliopath



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Poison Ivy, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 触手。
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 7





	玻璃花房

**Author's Note:**

> 送给一位朋友艾尔。

“小红，”她笑嘻嘻地讲，“我想到一个游戏。”

艾薇正抚摩着这女孩凌乱的彩发。哈莉舒舒服服地枕在她膝头，将要把梦与睡悉数交代出去。这静悄悄的习惯侵袭到很多夜晚，女孩从高高的窗台跌落进她的玻璃花房，像一只肩负枪伤的云雀转投入另一片森林阴翳。而她与所有树木一样尽职尽责，伸开最柔韧的枝桠，笼下最鲜嫩的叶片，把血迹遮挡吸尽，做一头巢穴。绿是洁净而慈悲的，她不介意分她脏兮兮的小动物一点。这晚上她多想起一个寓言：树照看孤单的男孩，为他遮阳蔽雨，摇风收露；男孩得到荫凉，得到鲜果，远行时砍伐枝叶，得到一艘船。许多年音讯断绝，老男人落魄归乡，于是又得到最后的礼物，一座枯瘪消瘦、可供憩息的树桩。艾薇不喜欢这个故事，她憎恶人类将自然的慷慨视为压榨的倚仗。然而这友谊童话背后可怕的譬喻仍然令她在嗤之以鼻外心惊，在言笑宴宴间时而体会一股难以抗拒的魔力，动摇她的自傲，引诱她几乎要理解树的倾盖折腰、心甘情愿。亲吻与抚慰的间隙中，毒藤女意识到她正在纵容另一个人类，予取予求。

哈莉是不管这些的，她只要贴近。艾薇由她缠靠，感受过热的人类的体温，面颊上发干的工业颜料。她与温室、旷野中终日生长的植物呼吸起来是多么不同，蹬着挂满彩带和亮片的长靴，炫耀般地将战利品与粉尘弃置在毒藤的花园。这具身体、这一切招惹烦恼的特性是如此人类，然而艾薇知道她是决不被人类社会所接纳的。这没关系，艾薇自己就舍弃了人类，哈莉也一样，哈莉把她无趣而可恶的同类当作玩偶。但哈莉并不走她的道路——她们也依旧如此致命地不同。艾薇是不明白为什么每每放任这女孩撒娇撒痴、颐指气使的，而哈莉无耻地利用了她的困惑。

她被捏住淡绿的脖颈。哈莉咬她的喉管、鼻梁与嘴唇，像小鹿啃食树叶，懒洋洋地要求她把藤蔓纳入她们玩乐的道具。关于“换个玩法”的具体遣词造句是十分刻意且冒犯的，原话为：“你想让你的孩子们插进来吗？”哈莉总是这样，献殷勤般匆忙忙、亮晶晶地向她提出建议和问询，你想要吗，你喜不喜欢？然而她的好奇与狂热并非源于对答案的在意。艾薇不喜欢也没关系，哈莉喜欢就可以了——这恶魔有确凿的把握，前者无法拒绝后者。到最后，艾薇总要为她折服或让步。除了小丑，没有什么是在她的央求下仍得不到艾薇宽宏大量的。这似乎又是自然界无可奈何的守恒定律，艾薇让其他所有人类屈于她的嘴唇，于是她自己不得不任由哈莉的亲吻摆布。哈莉兴高采烈地打量她的侍从，对危险毫无察觉般追问怎样让它们认下第二个女主人，让她的孩子们听随人类的召令，在她半植物的身躯内点燃欲火。需要我发誓吗？需要血吗？来嘛，小红。试一试，你会很快乐的，艾薇。

毒藤女在晕晕乎乎的吸吮中应下了这一挑衅。忽然间哈莉把她按倒在整片暗微的花地上，将她当成另一个可以活筋动骨、放肆游玩的梦境。美丽与骄傲使她通常仅松垮地笼花叶以为衣裳，简单披挂，自恃妩媚大方，然而哈莉要她敞开更多。没有一个疯子是容易知足的，哈莉跃跃欲试，盘算着剥落她的骄傲，还要催发更多美丽。她精心培育形状的苞朵如今顶开了她自己的花道，艾薇心惊胆战，希望设计时忘记在那枝条上添刺。她感到柔韧的花瓣在体内撑展，一层层，边缘细密锐利，摩擦富有质感。哈莉很不耐烦，叫慢腾腾、湿漉漉的东西快点出去，她更习惯浓墨重彩的一剂猛药。蟒蛇般的藤蔓立刻从容而敏捷地探入，鳞甲粗糙，转眼伸张进最深的洞腔，开始盘旋噬咬。简单、沉重、强烈的快感。哈莉没有让藤蔓堵住她的嘴，但她以为浑身都被塞满，说不出完整的话。一进一出，一进一出，卷。艾薇在余光里看见哈莉笑起来，接着更庞大锋利的植物从背后冒出搂住她，将她倒吊。

她感觉为数不多的人类血液都变成神经毒素。一条河静寂又动荡地涌过她的身体，江水倒灌，没有植物受得住这种折磨。荆棘环绕她的脖颈，收紧掐入，转动切割，从她的血和声带里得到供养。哈莉在几步外观察她。艾薇骤然意识到这场游戏注定进化为鞭打，哈莉不肯轻易地伤害她，背叛不一定补救却必定会道歉，然而这女孩也真心实意渴望看她脆弱。哈莉愿意看一切猎物脆弱，对她则更进一层：艾薇为什么不可以真的变成一株小食人花，放进便携温室袋，被她搂去四处兜风？毒藤女什么时候流泪，使她得以去尽情折磨欺负艾薇的一切混蛋，抱住她最可爱的朋友？可是艾薇是心虚的，她不敢说自己对哈莉不是这样。每次哈莉从另一个疯子那里丢盔弃甲、妆容惨淡地回来，她是不是既震怒、又稍微地庆幸和得意？她们都想把彼此关进自己的玻璃花房。哈莉是这样疯，而艾薇是这样高傲。在最赤裸、亲密的疼痛与餍足中，艾薇忽然体验到安慰：她知道这一切必然发生。

她望着哈莉，多么蛮横、天真、善变又坦荡的脸庞。但她不知道哈莉此刻在怎样端详她。艾薇，艾薇才是最天真的。因为一个人类女孩掉眼泪，就甚至可以暂且放下全世界。有任性就有纵容，有浇灌就有回报，植物是最可爱的，最最好哄的……我要怎么杀死你，小红？我要怎么用电锯汲取你的汁液，将残败的干茎抛尸荒野？太简单了，太多破绽了，哈莉是这样想干，也同等程度地无力实施。她把藤蔓通通揪出去，让它们有多远滚多远，换上自己易扼断机械与关节的灵巧手指。哈莉给她绿色的朋友讲科学道理：植物发情时流蜜，于是吸引小动物们授粉。我不许你有另一株可以授粉的植物，她甜蜜蜜、恶狠狠地说。而且再也没有植物像艾薇这样了。艾薇于是想象她得知毒藤女有另一棵般配同类时的模样：气急败坏，咬牙切齿，不要气力般用她那根棒球棍猛烈地砸那树木躯干，寻找她能拖走的一切汽油。这场景不禁使毒藤悚然一瞬，植物惨遭迫害总是最令她心痛的；但她同时心安理得。

哈莉掌控她的高潮，看上去比她还要筋疲力尽。女孩爬上来抱住她，也像四肢变作藤蔓，喃喃道：“下次我们去草原做爱，小红。”


End file.
